In the digital age, organizations may manage increasingly large volumes of data. Some organizations may deploy extensive network infrastructures for storing, organizing, and accessing their data. In order to protect important data or comply with regulations, organizations may perform backups using multiple backup servers accessible via their networks.
These backups may consume various resources, including storage space, network bandwidth, and processing power. The backups may utilize these resources according to varying schedules, and some of the backups may also have certain requirements (e.g., regarding performance, security, etc.). Unfortunately, if an administrator or other user does not carefully choose the best available backup server for each backup policy during the configuration of the various backups which may be performed, some backups may unnecessarily consume resources, interfere with primary computing functions, and/or result in conflicts with other backups. Furthermore, the administrator may need a close familiarity with the network topology in order to make sensible configuration decisions. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for systems and methods for efficiently performing backups in the context of multiple backup servers.